


Change of Focus

by psythewriter



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Befriending, Betrayal, Crushing, Dismemberment, Drowning, Electrocution, Except anyone who's ever played Yandere Sim knows who the murderer is, Expulsion, Faked Suicide, Framing, Homicide, Kidnapping, Matchmaking, Most of these personalities are headcanons since no one has an actual personality in game yet, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, POV Third Person, Perspective Switching, Poisoning, Rejection, Suicide, Torture, gossiping, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psythewriter/pseuds/psythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayano Aishi...</p><p>The main focus of Yandere Simulator...</p><p>But what if it's not all about Ayano anymore...</p><p>Maybe we just need a change of focus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yui: Cursed Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first story on this website! 
> 
> This story will not be about Yandere-chan, otherwise known as Ayano Aishi, going around doing whatever it takes to get Senpai's love. She'll still be doing that but instead of being the protagonist, she's the antagonist!
> 
> This story will focus on the other students in Akademi High School. As the story progresses they'll work together to stop the serial killer murdering everyone at their school. 
> 
> It's Yandere Simulator, but with a little change of focus
> 
> In addition, a lot of the information and characterization will be headcannon as there aren't details on many of the characters. The names of rivals and delinquents are placeholders and will be changed when they are revealed.
> 
> There will be at least, five chapters for every day in Yandere Simulator.
> 
> That's it for my long note. I hope you enjoy this story!

| WEEK ONE | MONDAY | 7:00 AM |

| YUI RIO |

Yui Rio was second student to get the school that day. She calmly walked over to her locker and opened it up. She removed her indoor shoes as she used her right heel to take off her left shoe. Once she got it off, she forcefully took off her right shoe with her free hand. After this, Yui slipped her feet into her indoor shoes and placed the outdoor shoes inside of her locker. She didn't remember requiring anything else from her locker, so she promptly shut and locked it. She walked over to the small circle of girls in the plaza. Yui wasn't exactly sure why she stood with them. They always bothered her with questions about her morning and what she was doing after school. The one that bothered her the most was Kokona Haruka. She was always chatting away about her enormous crush on Taro Yamada. The other girls gave her advice on ways to confess and impress but it was a complete waste of time. Haruka never made any advances or confessions.

Yui took her place in the circle and with one sentence from the aqua-haired Saki Miyu, she immediately knew what they had been talking about prior the the redhead's arrival.

Haruka's crush on Yamada.

Luckily and unluckily, the topic of the conversation quickly shifted over to Yui.

"How was your morning, Yui?" asked the vivacious Koharu Hinata.

"Fine." Yui replied firmly.

"What are you doing afterschool?" asked the lively Yuna Hina.

"Busy." the readhead said, clearly annoyed.

Of course, these social butterflies were oblivious that fact and continued to bombard Yui with questions.

Yui really needed to stop walking to that circle.


	2. Shin: Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oka isn't coming to school, and Shin lets his nerves get the best of him.

| WEEK ONE | MONDAY | 7:15 AM|

| SHIN HIGAKU|

Shin was about to start walking to the Occult Club room when he felt his buzzing in his pocket. He took it out to find that he had received a text from Oka, the leader of the Occult Club. 

" _higaku-kun, im gonna need you to operate the occult club today. something has come up so i cant make it to school._ "

That was pretty strange for Oka. Although she was an eerie girl and kept to herself most of the day, her attendance was perfect and it was important to her that it stayed that way. She had never been late or absent, so what was keeping her from getting here today? He pushed the thought aside and replied to his friend, saying that everything would be fine and she had nothing to worry about. That text sounded a lot more confident then how he felt. He slid his phone into his pocket and looked up, immediately being greeted by a bright flash in his face. Shin jumped at this and took several steps back. When he was able to see again, he came face-to-face with a dark-haired holding up a small phone in front of him. This is the new girl, isn't it? The blue-haired teen couldn't quite remember what her name was. It had 'yan' in it somewhere but that was all he could think of. Why was she taking pictures? 

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! I'm taking pictures to show the photography club that I'm good enough to join them! I'm Ayano Aishi, the new student here at Akademi High! Nice to meet you...um...what's your name?" 

"I'm Shin Higaku. Don't worry about the picture thing, it's fine. It's nice to meet you too, Aishi-san."

"Okay then! I guess I'll see you around! Bye!"

The new student walked over to a group of girls and proceeded to take pictures of them. She was a very cheery and smiley person, but also a bit peculiar. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but their was definitely off about her. It wasn't important at the moment, so he quickly changed his focus to the Occult Club. He dashed through the Plaza and walked into the club room. Surprisingly, he was the first person to arrive. Hopefully, that would give him enough time to plan the morning activity. He franctically searched the room, looking for anything the club could use in an activity. All that they really had was books, most of which had already been read by all of the members. Eventually, he decided that they wouldn't have a morning activity. They rarely did, so it wouldn't change much. 

Shin was scanning the bookshelves for something interesting when he heard the door open behind him. The other members spilled into room and walked to the shelves to grab a book. Supana Churu, a petite girl was skulls on each of her pigtails was the first of the group to question Oka's whereabouts.

"Where's Ruto-san? Did something happen?"

"Apparently, something has come up and she will not be able to make it to school today."

The other members seemed to have the same reaction Shin did. They all shrugged it off and grabbed a book, and sat down in one of the five chairs in the room. Shin was the last to get a book and sit down. He had been thrown off by the events earlier in the morning. As he opened the book, his mind was filled with thoughts and questions about Oka. What exactly happened that was so important that she had to miss school? Was she in trouble? Did someone die? Was her house haunted? Everything would probably be sorted out tomorrow when she returned. There was nothing Shin needed to worry about. He started to read his book about demonic rituals.

After almost 45 minutes, Chojo Tekina, a small boy with his hair covering the right side of his face, nudged Shin to get his attention.

"It's almost classtime, Higaku-kun."

The temporary leader pulled out his phone to check the time.

**7:53 AM**

He was shocked to see how much time had passed. He must've been very immersed in his book. He looked around to realize Daku, Supana, and Kokuma had left already. Shin shut his book and stood up, walking over to the proper bookshelf to place the book in it's proper spot. Once he had completed this task, he turned to Chojo and thanked him. The two boys left the club room and walked toward the appropriate classroom. Once Shin arrived in his class, he sat down at his desk and silently waited for school to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of my Yandere Simulator fanfic! I tried to make longer than the last one since it was super short! Sorry that the beginning is really slow. It'll pick up in a few chapters, I promise!


	3. Kokona: "Forget I said anything..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokona has a normal day.

| WEEK ONE | MONDAY | 8:30 AM |

| KOKONA HARUKA |

Kokona sat through the endless wave of classes. She was daydreaming about her and Senpai. It had her so distracted that the teacher repeatedly called on her and she jumped up. She was brought back to reality unfortunately. She noticed that the class laughed at her as she shook off her dazed look. Even Senpai was laughing. She had to focus. She couldn't make a fool of herself in front of him again! Kokona payed close attention to her various lessons and after her big blunder, she was prepared everytime she was called on. Eventually, the morning classes ended, so she went to the normal area that she ate at with all of her friends. Kokona was uncomfortable, though. Normally, she would be okay, but something was bothering her today. She figured telling someone about it would make her less anxious. Acting on this feeling, Kokona pulled Saki out of the group and took her all the way to the third floor to ensure that no one would hear her. Kokona felt safe. She felt like she could tell Saki everything that had been troubling her for the past few months. After all, they had been best friends since they were toddlers. If she could open up to her friend then a massive weight would be lifted off of her chest. She knew she had to tell her... "What did you bring me up here to talk about, Kokona-chan?" the girl said in a sweet and gentle tone.  
  
"Well...ever since my mom died, my dad's been drinking a lot. Sometimes, when he's drunk, he comes into my room and..."  
  
...but she just couldn't.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, just forget I said anything."  
  
"What?! That sounds really serious! What does your dad do?"  
  
"Please, I don't want to talk about anymore. Let's just drop it, okay?"  
  
"Okay, but now I'm really worried."  
  
Little did they know, they'd been talking in front of the Info Club and someone heard everything. Coincidentally, this someone had a new client who could definitely use this information.

After a few more hours of class, the school day had finally ended. Kokona ran to her locker and hastily changed her shoes. However, while she was doing this, she noticed a pink slip of paper inside of her locker. She grabbed it and read it, seeing the someone wanted to meet her on the roof at 4:30 PM and talk to her about...debt? That was pretty interesting. Was it Saki? It couldn't have been. She would've signed the note. Did she tell someone? Or maybe someone overheard them? Kokona grew anxious by the second but she couldn't pass up this possible opportunity. Maybe it was Roshaku-san, and she was going to talk to her father about the debt. Excited about this possibility, she sped up the stairs and to the roof. Whoever sent her the note had not arrived yet, so the schoolgirl walked to the railing to look around at the view. After what seemed like an hour, Kokona reached into her pocket to grab her phone and check the time. Before she could do this, she felt hands on her back. She had been bent over the railing.

"Hey! Wha-!"

She felt someone remove her shoes. After they had done this, she was pushed headfirst over the railing. Kokona hit the groud with a loud crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. 
> 
> There goes Kokona.
> 
> Who knows what sort of drama the first murder will cause in the next chapter?
> 
> Sorry that this was super short by the way. The purpose of this chapter is just to get Yandere-chan starting some action.
> 
> EDIT: WOW THANKS FOR MESSING THIS CHAPTER UP WITH PLOT TWISTS YANDERE DEV


	4. Saki: Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tuesday. Kokona Haruka is dead and Saki just wishes she could've helped her friend more.

| WEEK ONE | TUESDAY | 4:30 AM |  
| SAKI MIYU |

Saki hadn't slept all night. The previous night, she had received a call that Kokona committed suicide by jumping off of the school rooftop. After she hung up she couldn't stop thinking about what Kokona had said to her that day. Questions swirled uncontrollably in her mind and she couldn't answer a single one. Not without Kokona. Saki's head was clouded with awful thoughts about the pain her best friend must have been in. Why didn't she say anything about these things before? Saki could've helped her. She could've given her money so she didn't have to sell panties or engage in compensated dating. She could've found her a support group to help her through her father's abuse. Saki could've saved her...if she'd just held on a little tighter. 

The aqua-haired girl sat up in her bed. She burst out in tears over everything Kokona must've felt. It wasn't fair that she had to go through all of that. Saki knew she had to make it up to her, whether her friend was dead or alive. It was the least she could do for her.

Saki logged onto her laptop and pulled up the school website in her browser. She began to type about Kokona. How great of a friend she was, how she was always there for Saki, how she would do anything for her friends. She wrote paragraphs about how the deceased girl was the best friend anyone could ever have. She wrote about how she didn't deserve any of the awful things that happened to her. She wrote about how, even though she had her secrets, she had reasons for them, and she deserved respect. The mourning girl ended the post by typing that if anyone had any sort of problem that they were afraid to talk about in the open, they could always go to her.

After posting the message, she closed the laptop and layed on her bed. She thought about how school would be. How would everyone react to Kokona's suicide? Would anyone care? Saki knew she cared, but anyone else? Sure, the purple-haired girl had friends but they weren't as close to her as Saki was. They didn't spend their whole lives with her. They didn't grow up with her. Even if, know one else cared about her, she would always carry on Kokona's legacy, as one of the most amazing people you could meet. She would always remember Kokona by her strengths, not her weaknesses. She would remember that Kokona was at peace now. Knowing this, Saki could finally sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THIS FIC TOOK A TURN
> 
> It's pretty ironic considering what actually happened to Kokona.


	5. Shima: Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the tragedy from yesterday quickly spreads around school, and everyone is affected, in one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took so long to write this! It took longer since I had no idea who's perspective to write it in and then I had to edit other chapter because of inconsistencies with a new build of the game. But enough excuses, let's get on with the story!

| WEEK ONE | TUESDAY | 7:10 AM |

| SHIMA SHITA |

 

Shima was prepared to leave her locker and head for the Martial Arts Room when she heard a voice behind her.

 

“Hey Shi-san.” 

 

She instantly recognized who was speaking to her and swiftly turned around to face her.

 

“Hey Koharu-chan. How are you today?”

 

“I’m okay…” the girl solemnly replied. Something was off. She wasn’t acting like herself.

 

“Somethin’ wrong?”

 

“Well...yeah. Didn’t you hear about what happened yesterday?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Oh. Well...it’s about...Kokona. She...uh...she died.”

 

The words hit Shima hard and she as if Budo had punched her in the stomach. Akademi High was such a normal and cliche school. She never expected to hear that a student had died.

 

“Wh--what happened?”

 

“They say it was...suicide.”

 

Shima felt another shock go through her as she processed what she heard. What reason would Kokona have to...kill herself? The martial artist didn’t know Kokona well, but she did know that she was practically the joy of Akademi High. She worked her hardest to keep everyone going through the difficult years, almost more inspirational than Budo or The Student Council President. She always reached out to everyone, no matter how strange or weird they were. Shima didn’t know the girl too well, but she had talked to her at a few parties Koharu dragged her to. Shima didn’t talk to her much, but she could tell that Kokona had lived up to her title. It was unthinkable that someone like her would…

 

Shima couldn’t think about it any longer. She broke eye contact with her friend and looked at the students around her. She could see Saki and Mei crying in the plaza as Yuna comforted them. She saw Sota squirming around looking like he saw a ghost, while his friends tried cheer him up. Even Midori Gurin’s everlasting smile faded. She could even see Aishi......grinning? Shima looked closer to make sure what she had seen wasn’t just in her head. Nope. Aishi was sad, just like everyone else. She turned back toward Koharu. Kokona’s death must’ve been so hard on her. The girl may not have been as close with her as Saki, but they were still great friends. Koharu wasn’t on better terms with anyone but Shima and Juku. The fighter couldn’t imagine what her friend was feeling.

 

“I’m sorry, you probably need to get to the Martial Arts Room. I didn’t mean to--”

 

“No, no, don’t worry at all. I’m sorry about Kokona. This place won’t be the same without her, but we can’t mourn forever. She wouldn’t want that, would she?”

 

Shima looked down at her friend and noticed a small smile creep onto her face, as a tear streamed down her cheek.

 

“No, she wouldn’t.”

 

A small chuckle from the green-haired girl followed that statement, as Shima briefly turned around to shut her locker.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to be on my way then. See you at lunch.”

“Yeah, see ya Shi-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, let me just do a bit of explaining for this chapter.
> 
> I tried my best to bring more life to these characters so I made a headcanon personality for each of the characters.
> 
> For example, I always thought of Saki and Mei as more emotional and Yuna as more stable. I also thought of Sota as the shy and sensitive one of the rainbow guys.
> 
> I'm not really sure how I thought of Koharu and Shima being friends, but I did, and I liked the idea. I noticed that in most YanSim fics, the martial artists barely interacted with anyone except Ayano and the occultists, so I figured I would include a bit more social interaction with them. Originally, Kokona was supposed to be the one to bring the less social characters like Kuu and Shin into the spotlight but I figured it would be best to kill her off first in order to give other characters more room for development. This fic is about the side characters and Kokona really isn't a side character since she's a test rival. 
> 
> Also, I realized that most of the chapters won't be as long as I want them to be due to perspective changes and whatnot, so they'll be shorter, but hopefully more frequent in the future.
> 
> But anyway, that's about it for this chapter. This week of the story is fleshed out and everything is set in motion, so I hope to get the next chapter out sooner. Maybe even tomorrow if I have the time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
